Let Me Go With You
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: Sherlock is called to meet a serial killer...alone. John protests. Johnlock one shot.


Let Me Go With You

A game was afoot. Another serial killer was drawing the attention of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Secretly, the detective was saddened that it wasn't Moriarty. That man was a maze inside a puzzle. Anyway, the madman wanted to meet with Sherlock…alone. He said he would kill anyone that came close to their meeting spot, even if Mr. Holmes didn't know them.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf. Then, he tried to open the door until John slammed it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked with his arms crossed.

"Do you really need to know where I am 24/7?"

"No, but I know about the meeting and you can't go alone, not with this guy"

"Why not?" Sherlock protested and stepped away from the door.

"Because he's dangerous"

"John, everything we do is dangerous" Sherlock sighed and sat down on his couch.

"Well-" The doctor stammered in frustration, then continued, "Look, let me go with you just in case"

"I can do this on my own" he put on his scarf and jacket and stood up. Then, John put a hand in front of Sherlock's chest to stop him.

"Why won't you ever let your friends help you? You can't just do everything on your own" The brunette's eyes grew a little bigger at the word friend. Did John really call himself a friend of Sherlock Holmes?

John was still staring into his eyes with sincerity and concern. The detective looked down at the hand so close to his chest. Then, Sherlock pulled the doctor into an intense gaze that John couldn't look away from. The much taller man started walking into the hand and even further, making his friend walk backwards. Sherlock backed the other man into his room at the end of the hall. He grabbed John's hand and put his own on the doctor's cheek.

The blonde stammered, "Sherlock, wha- what are you doing?" Without flinching, he pulled the doctor into a slow kiss. Soon, John began gripping his "friend's" coat and walking backwards. The blonde held a fistful of the detective's curly brown locks and kissed him harder. Sherlock picked him up and threw him on the bed. John crawled backwards until he hit the back board, making sure he never lost contact with the brunette's plump lips. John licked the other man's lips, demanding entry. Then, Sherlock loosened them and made the kiss deeper. John was already moaning. As he was kissing, John felt that maybe the detective wasn't very into it. Then, he dismissed the idea, since he had wanted this for so long. Sherlock pushed the doctor's shoulders into the wall and started running his hands down John's arms. The blonde was already breathing heavy and digging the heels of his feet into the bed. In the middle of a kiss, John heard the clicking of metal against metal and something cold around his wrists.

Suddenly, Sherlock got up and left the room without a word. John was still under Mr. Holmes' spell when he opened his eyes and saw that he was handcuffed to the back board. Fully awake, the doctor started struggling and screaming his "friend's" name, trying to get free.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" No answer.

…

After a while, John gave up. Mrs. Hudson wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while. All the doctor could do was sit and wait. He was completely alone with his thoughts and he couldn't help but wonder if Sherlock even meant the kiss. Then again, did he tie John up here to keep him safe, or was this another one of his stupid games? How did he even know John would go along with it and not push him off?

A door creaked open.

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson is that you?" No answer.

John heard footsteps and yelled again, "Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock appeared in the door way with a look that had no trace of remorse.

John demanded angrily, "Let me go, Sherlock or else I will bloody kill you"

The detective replied flatly, "No"

John said slowly, "Why the hell not?" A smirk crept along the other man's face.

"You seemed to like it last time" The doctor blushed in embarrassment.

John looked down at the ground and asked, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That I would…want to…kiss you back" Sherlock slowly walked next to the bed. He sat on top of John and straddled his lap, making the blonde squeak.

The brunette explained, "I knew for a while" He was so close, their noses almost touched and their lips scraped each other. He placed his hand on the man's cheek, and then slid it down John's throat to his chest. From far away, it would look like they were kissing, but there was still a gap between their lips that needed to be filled.

Sherlock continued, "Whenever I touch you, you're heart rate increases" John closed his eyes, so ready to keep kissing him.

The detective was still talking even though their mouths were so close to each other. The blonde was breathing Sherlock in.

"Whenever I get close to you, your eyes dilate, and whenever I kiss you… my heart beat grows faster" Sherlock closed the gap forcing John to moan. The detective snuck his hands under the doctor's sweater to feel his smooth skin and held him closer. John moved his hands to feel Sherlock's lean body, but was stopped by the hand cuffs.

The brunette went to kissing John's neck when he said, "This isn't fair you know"

Sherlock chuckled and asked, "How on Earth is this unfair?"

John grunted, "Because I can't touch you" Sherlock chuckled deeply again.

Luckily, Mrs. Hudson didn't come back for hours.


End file.
